


[Podfic] A Lighter Kind of Loneliness

by irrationalpie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Autism Spectrum, Childhood depression, Family, Gen, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, POV Sherlock Holmes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock's Past, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/pseuds/irrationalpie
Summary: When Sherlock was nine, he stopped talking. This is the story of why that happened.A standalone short story based on the "On Pins And Needles" series.





	[Podfic] A Lighter Kind of Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lighter Kind of Loneliness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920726) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



> **Copied from[J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/)'s notes:**  
> The [main page of the series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581221) contains information on the full chronology of the fics that belong to it.
> 
> I want to (again) thank all the readers, commenters, kudos-pounders and supporters of ours - it has been a wild ride, and it sure isn't over yet!
> 
> This story is a reference to chapter twelve of "On the Rack", in which Mycroft tells John that Sherlock stopped talking for seven months at the age of nine. He explained to John what eventually helped, but left out _why_ it all happened when it did.
> 
> Betaed by Lockedinjohnlock. A thank you is also in order to Anyawen and ASilverGirl.
> 
>  **From[irrationalpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalpie/):**  
> Thanks again for the permission to podfic, [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/)! I learned a lot from working on it, and it was nice to have the excuse to really focus on this fic.
> 
> I'm relatively new to podficcing and am open to any feedback people want to give. Enjoy!

[Download or listen online here (8.0 MB/18.5 minutes)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zhlFKT693BgEeDsaHR3FfGT2_JADW2zg/view)


End file.
